More than just a game
by mamika
Summary: what is the real reason why they blade..? KaixRay


More than just a game

They had always lived for beyblading. Every spare moment they had, they would use it to hone their skills, or simply training their physical fit. Ray would fight against anyone who asked for it, wanting to gain experience. Kai on the other hand fought only thos ehe saw good enough. No point wasting time against wimps. But both of them wanted to become the best and strongest blader on earth.

Then they met. You would think that one who controls a phoenix and other who commands a tiger couldn't get along. But that couldn't have been further from the thruth. They get along splendidly. They had never felt so comfortable and relaxed around anyone else. But still, they kept their distance. Until they fought against each other. Although it looked like a normal, fierce battle with roaring bit-beasts, it was something more. It felt like they really faced each other and get to know each other, much better than any conversation could. They saw they had a lot in common, and that made them exchange a quick glance, momentarily locking into the others eyes. When the fight ended, it didn't matter who had won. Both felt so good when they stood opposite sides of the dish, Ray smiling toothily and Kai smirking. They definitely wanted to do it again.

It took them a while before they were able to have a re-match, since they wanted to have no audience, not even their teammates. It was already late at night when Ray sneaked out of the house. He walked to the fighting ring, only to find Kai standing there, watching the blue blade swirl around according to his wishes. Ray walked to the arena

"Took you long enough" red eyed said without looking up.

"Well, you could have told me to come here, not just expect me to show up"

"Why bother. You came anyway" Kai said, smirking and finally looking at Ray while catching Dranzer that had jumped out of the dish. Ray grinned back and walked to the other side of the dish, facing Kai.

Without another word, they simultaneously launched their blades and the real match started, although they never summoned their bit-beasts. But the way their blades moved was like a fierce dancing. They didn't want to end the fight quickly, so when the blades slipped near the rim of the dish, neither tried to push the other out, instead they separated and started chasing each other around the dish. When their blades crashed together, Ray gasped. He felt a surge of pleasure wiping through him. What he had felt in the impact was like someone stealing a kiss. Mouth slightly ajar. Ray looked at Kai, who was already staring him, looking slightly baffled. Ray was about to say something, when the blades collided again, this time staying in contact, pushing each other. Ray couldn´t believe all the things he felt. It was hot, he could feel his face heating up, adrenaline filling his veins, but he also felt like being really close to someone. Ray even thought he could hear Kai's heartbeat. Ray was so lost in the feelings he could hardly control Drigger. But that didn´t feel so important right now. Ray yearned for more. When the blades swirled around each other, Ray started to feel out of breath. He could feel the closeness and anticipation, but there was no one close to him. Once again looking at Kai, Ray realized Kai was slightly panting too. When their eyes met, Ray got drowned in. He new Kai felt the same as he was, since his eyes hold the same thrilled anticipation and joy Ray was feeling, and Ray couldn't help it anymore.

Never-minding about the blades, Ray started going around the dish towards Kai, who just stood there, eyes never leaving Ray's. When Ray was just few feet away from Kai, he stopped. He needed to make sure he wasn't the only one feeling like this, no matter how Kai looked like and what he could feel emitting from the blades. Quickly glancing at the blades, Ray missed Kai's first step. Ray looked back at Kai again, smile tucking his lips when Kai stepped closer again. There they stood, feet apart, both wanting to get closer, but neither wanting to be the one who gives in. synchronized, they looked at their blades and went for the final strike. They felt the surge of pleasure washing over them when their blades met, and Ray couldn't stop the moan escaping his lips. Kai smirked and they caught the blades that had simultaneously flew out of the ring and towards them. Strangely, Ray noticed he hadn't Drigger in his hand, but Dranzer. Then Kai definitely moved closer, wrapping a hand around Ray, pulling him closer and then kissing him. when they pulled apart, Ray felt blessed and Kai had small smile on his lips. They should definitely blade again.

Time passed and beyblading got even more important to them. Sure, they bladed against each other, in front of huge audiences and with their bit-beasts, they still trained like crazy, but most they liked blading each other, without a soul in seeing or hearing distance, just the two of them. Through their blades, they could feel what the other felt and know what the other felt and what the other wanted. And what they felt when their blades met just kept getting better. When their blades locked it was like being embraced. When they collided hard...oh boy, Ray loved it, and if the eagerness that Kai had to cause another one meant anything, he loved it too.

But it wasn't just the feeling that made them enjoy it so much. It was also a fight about dominance. Whoever won, could choose how they played in the night. Usually, winner claimed the top, but sometimes Ray just wanted to play a bit dirtier, while still being in the resieving end. Kai wasn't too keen to this due to his past, but winner could have as many knots as he wanted, and Ray did look stunning while handcuffed to the bedpost. So, as long as Ray enjoyed it, Kai didn't complain, especially since Ray would be noisier, making sounds that got Kai over the edge.

This time, Kai won. But Ray couldn't feel disappointed about it, since Kai always had new tricks in his sleeves, making it feel like something new every time and not to mention it was heavenly. With a shiver of pleasure and anticipation, Ray tilted his head so Kai could get better access. God that man was good with his tongue. After some time, Kai pulled away,much to Ray's displeasure. But he soon forgot about it, when Kai, instead of leading him inside, went towards the most isolated corner of the yard. Ray thanked the god it was warm outside. Otherwise it wouldn't be so fun to lay underneath the starry sky. Although then it would be even better to be in Kai's warm embrace...Ray's thought were interrupted when Kai stopped and pulled him close, kissing him passionately. They had wonderful night outside and when Ray woke up and stretched like a cat, he felt Kai's hands around him. With a joyful sigh, he turned so he could look into the red eyes that were more beautiful than any sunset or -rise.

"Good morning Kai"

"Morning" the lack of emotion in his voice was well compensated by the tenderness of the kiss that followed.

"Guess we better go in" Ray said. Getting up and putting his clothes properly on. Kai grunted, but followed the example.

To them, beyblading never lost it's importance. After all, it was so much more than just a foreplay.


End file.
